


I love You

by Sevensmommy



Series: Missing Slexie [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy





	I love You

Lexie was sitting in the locker room at SGH trying to catch her breath. It was only less then a week ago that a shooting happened in this hospital and less then a week ago that she nearly was shot and she was scared to death to go out there.

Mark was walking down the hall when he saw April staring into the locker room. He walked up to her.

"What's going on in there?" Mark asked as he looked in and saw Lexie sitting there.

"She hasn't left the room since she came in an hour ago." She told him.

Mark looked at her with fire in his eyes. "You didn't check on her? What the hell is the matter with you Dr. Kepner?" Mark yelled at her as he walked into the locker room.

Lexie heard Mark yell and then walk into the room. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Lexie quickly looks back at her locker. Mark saw the tears in her eyes and he walks over to her and sits down next to her and pulls her close to him.

"I'm scared Mark. I know he is dead and can't hurt me but I'm still so scared to be out there. I keep seeing that gun pointed at me and how he was going to shot me had that snapper guy not shot him first." Lexie said as she cried into his chest.

Mark just let's out a breath and then pulls her tighter into his body. "I know you are scared Lex but you have to listen to me. I promise you that it is safe out there. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you Lexie and I would die before I let you get hurt. Alright?"

Lexie just smiles and dries her eyes and nods his head. "Alright. I trust you Mark."

Mark smiles when he hears that and then stands up and holds his hand out to her. "Good. So what do you say we go see Derek and visit him for a little while?"

Lexie smiles and takes his hand and stands up. "That sounds good to me." Lexie says as she and Mark walk out of the locker room and down to Derek's room.


End file.
